Arranged Love A Dino Cavallone Love Story
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: Hiroko Miyachi never expected to meet Dino Cavallone at her favorite Coffee shop, nor did she expect to fall in love with him! Though things get bad when her loving father sets her up in an arranged marriage, will Hiroko get to stay with Dino or will things go south? Dino Cavallone x OC Hints of Hibari Kyoya x Oc cause I had to put him in there. M later on for adult ish things.
1. Prologue

Hiroko Miyachi's POV

I walked in the café and blinked in milled confusion, now as the daughter of an Italian Mafia Boss this shouldn't surprise me but it did either way.

There were men is suits everywhere throughout the café pretty much filling most of the seats but a few bar stools. I sighed lightly and ran a hand through my dark brown hair and wispy bangs before sitting down on one of the stools and ordering my favorite espressos. The blond man next to me turned his head towards me in slight curiosity in his soft brown eyes; I felt my face slightly heat up but gave a slight smile in his direction and turned away quickly.

"I am sorry if these guys are making you feel awkward Ma'am." The cute blond stated with a gentle smile that made my heart race like a beating drum.

"Oh it's okay I am used to guys in suits just not this many." I giggled with a light sweat drop and sip of my hot cup of espresso.

"Oh I see, well my name is Dino it's nice to meet you Miss?" He lifted his hand for me to shake witch I took and gently yet firmly did so hiding my light blush.

"Hiroko, it's nice to meet you Dino are you enjoying the coffee?" I giggled and motioned towards the three empty cups of coffee; he slipped a shy smile on his handsome face and nodded lightly.

"It is REALLY good espresso," he said timidly and scratched his head.

"That's why I come here every morning, keeps me going strong." I chuckled lightly and he joined me in my light laugh.

"Well then, I'll have to come here often then." He smirked as he sipped his coffee, I felt my cheeks heat up at an uncomforting level and sipped my own coffee to cover it up.

Somehow though I think I won't mind him showing up to join me for my morning coffee….

Dino Cavallone's POV

I felt kind of bad about taking all the seats in the shop with my men but not so much when she sat next to me and spoke to me, she was beautiful and kind and funny and well everything.

When she left I felt slightly sadder but quickly turned to Romario.

"Romario make sure my schedule is free for this time every day and see what you can find out about Hiroko please?"

Said man smiled and bowed lightly.

"Yes Boss, now we must get back to the paper work…."

Somehow, even though I had paper work, I wasn't the least bit down about it….


	2. Chapter 1

Hiroko's POV

Every morning, at the same time like clockwork Dino and I met for coffee. Only this time there weren't as many suits only one old man that sat a good distance away and wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to our conversations. I slowly figured something out though, I was falling in love with Dino and I didn't even know his last name! And he was probably a Mafia Boss from the looks of all those suits, though he REALLY doesn't seem the type to be a Mafia Boss.

But all this doesn't help the situation I am in at all.

I was in the dining room with my father and guest Shira; she was my old student if you can call it that she basically attacked me and I fought back with everything I had before she killed me. But she's a little more mature now that she's ten years older.

Her hair was much longer but styled the same as when she was younger, long and white, her icy blue eyes were more sharp and mature. She wore what she always wore her black trench coat and boots with heels but underneath she wore a woman's suit, though it's impossible to see. But as I was saying we had just finished and father had dropped the bomb.

"You are getting engaged to a Mafia Boss so as to make an alliance with them."

After that I don't remember much, it was like an angry red blur then I was back in my Victorian style bed room pacing back and forth with Shira sitting on my bed with a deadpan glare, though it looks like she's always glaring so she might not have been, and fiddling with her black flute.

She silently watched as I muttered in hatred swear words and how sexist my father is acting. Though I stopped when she pushed her foot out and tripped me, I fell flat on my face with an annoyed grunt.

"Shira what the hell!?" I screamed as I pushed myself up on my forearms, she remained stoic and crossed her legs.

"I was annoyed and you were too loud now shut up." She stated blandly and remained blank faced; I glared right back before slamming my face in the floor hard.

"So what did I do anyway?" I saw her grin of amusement curl on her lips which made me turn slightly pale.

"First you screamed, then tossed the table over on its side and threw your chair at your father while screaming volatile profanity's at him. Eventually when I got bored of it I pulled you into here and calmed you down then you began pacing and annoyed me." She smirked wider as I slammed my head in the ground again.

"Also you're meeting your fiancé two days from now in the morning." I felt my eyes go wide and jumped up to feet as fast as I could and felt like crying.

"NO I can't I am meeting-""I know that Dino fellow you told me about, the times after that luckily for you but you know I doubt your fiancé will like you meeting a man every day." She shrugged."

"Oh my god no….."

Shira's POV

I saw her vacant expression and started my playing my flute, slowly she returned from her stupor and smiled lightly.

I wonder if this is what Hibari classifies as Herbivorous….

She sat next to me as I stopped making the melodious music and smiled.

"Sorry, I just I-""Love him I know already then break it off when the time comes." I sighed lightly and rubbed my temples.

"You're right hey Shira can you-""You want me to come with you to the meeting so you won't kill anyone and for moral support." I sighed quietly and annoyed, she's much too predictable.

"Will you?" She clasped her hands together in a sort of prayer manner with her puppy dog pout in attempt to sway my choice.

"I'll come, only for my own amusement when you make a fool of yourself though. Now I must be going home thank you for the after dinner entertainment." I sat up and left while she called a thank you and see you later. I forgot her fiancés name though, maybe I'll remember later.

When I got home though, I remembered his name and asked Hibari if he knew anything about him.

He got a look of amusement but before I could ask who he was he pulled me into the bed room for a night of fun which I was think was just to distract me.

I knew there was a reason I married this Carnivore….

(BWAHHHHHHHH I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER AND I HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS DONEEEEEE  
Sorry *Bows head repeatedly* Anyway, hope you like it, the next chapters wont be so short and I will try to update my Psycho-Pass story soon. That one I have to write out.  
REVIEW~)


	3. Chapter 2

Hiroko's POV

It's the day of the meeting and I haven't gone to the café since I found out about this interesting situation and I have also avoided any contact with my father in case I blow up on him again. He also wasn't here to meet him as I told him to stay far away from the meeting place, which I also didn't know as Shira was taking me there and said she wanted to keep it a surprise. To my surprise, and notable heart ache, we arrived at the same café I was supposed to meet Dino at earlier today. I tried to back away but froze when I felt Shira's cold dagger like flute against my neck and slowly turned around and walked onto the café with the fair haired demon following close behind.

Walking in I was surprised to see it was empty but two men, one with black hair was one with blond hair. Shira pushed me forward into the seat next to the blond while she sat by the black haired male, I gained my balance and glanced at the blond man. I let out a gasp when he turned to me and let a handsome smile cross his face, it was Dino and the other guy was Shira's husband Hibari Kyoya.

WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE HE HATES CROWDS AND MOST PEOPLE!

Said carnivore smirked as Dino swiveled his chair towards my own and leaned on the bar table, also noticing the worker who makes my coffee leave after giving each of us a cup on the table.

"Hey, you haven't been here the last few times." He smiled; making me feeling like my heart was going to stop.

"S-Shira please tell me I am not marrying your husband am I?" I spoke in distress while Dino just laughed and said Skylark slightly glared in my direction with his snow haired wife.

"Of course not, if you were you'd be dead by now. Your marrying Dino Cavallone here." She pointed to the Dino making him grin sheepishly and scratch his neck awkwardly. I could feel my jaw drop and eyes go wide, I knew he had to be in the Mafia but the Boss of one of the largest family's in the world you've got to be kidding me!

"Your-""Yeah, I am the Boss of the Cavallone family and your fiancé if you'll have me?" He smiled softly as I noticed Hibari and Shira leave out the door silently giving us our privacy.

"You-how did this happen!?" I sat up with a look of confusion and hurt.

"I looked up your name, and asked your father for your hand in marriage but he refused so I offered my family's alliance in return for your hand. He, albeit hesitantly, agreed as his family was in need of some assistance's against another family causing trouble. I know it was a low thing to do but I had hoped that you would learn to love me like I have you and that spending the mornings with me but when you stopped showing up here I thought that meant you hated me and wasn't going to show but Kyoya said that you didn't know it was me who you were to marry and I got a little bit more hope…." He trailed off in a slightly depressed tone of voice while I slowly sat down and lowered my head to cover my face.

Dino's POV

I felt my chest tighten quite a bit when I could see her lovely face, thinking maybe I should have done it another way but there wasn't any going back now. She slowly raised her head and all I could see was pain and anger in her eyes making my heart wrench in guilt and pain.

"You may have had good intentions but I am NOT a bargaining chip or anyone's property and will NOT be treated as such." She spoke slowly with venomous underlying tone and scary glare, I tried to speak but she raised her hand halting my speech.

"I do not care what you have to say, I will not forgive you nor will I love you and I will do everything I can to stop this wedding." Her voice shook like she was about to cry, I stood and pulled her into a warm hug and buried my head in her luscious hair.

"I know your mad and hurt and I am so sorry for doing such a thing to you but there is no way to stop this, I won't back out of this and your father wont either." I mumbled in her hair as I felt her tense and pull away.

"I don't care I'll get out of this I promise I won't be used for this!" She shouted in a pained voice and made her way to the door but stopped at my determined words.

"Then I'll make you fall in love with me, I'll make it so you won't want to back out of this marriage I promise you that before we get married you will love me as I do you and if you don't I'll back out of the marriage and stay allied with your family. Will you agree to that?" I lowered my voice slightly as she turned to me and nodded.

"I will agree to your terms, when is this nonexistent wedding?" I sighed lightly and sat back down on the bar stool.

"Three months, plenty of times to get you to fall for me again and you'll be staying in my castle until the wedding also." I couldn't stop the smirk that curled on my lips though she looked less than amused as her glare burned into my head, if looks could kill I'd be dead in three seconds flat.

"Why the hell would I do such a thing?" She slowly grumbled out, fisting her hands together tightly.

"Your father agreed that you would stay with me so we could get to know each other better, your stuff will be arriving tomorrow but don't worry you'll have your own room unless you'd rather stay in mine with me?" I smiled as she blushed brightly though still looked infuriated at the same time.

"Like hell I will!" With that she left in a fury and slammed the door behind herself I swiveled around and sipped my coffee with a melancholy expression.

I hope I can pull this off, I am going to hate myself otherwise but I just can't give up on her.

I love her too much too….

Hiroko's POV

I was back in my room, pacing with Shira back on my bed with a deadpan glare and this time I knew it was a glare.

"So let me get this straight, you find out it's your mysterious Café Coffee Loving Man and you _REJECT_ him even though your madly in love with him and was going to break off your engagement with your fiancé _BEFORE_ you knew it was him and now it _IS_ him but because he set you up to be married to him _WITHOUT_ your permission your pissed at him _SO_ much that you made a deal with him that if he could make you fall in love with him, even though you still are, that you would marry him but if not you wouldn't have to marry him?" She sighed and rubbed her head an annoyance.

"You forgot that I am moving to the Cavallone mansion for the three months until the wedding but yeah that's what happened." I huffed and crossed my arms stopping my pacing before she trips me again.

She was quiet for a moment and remained impassive before crossing her legs with a smirk.

"I believe this is what Hibari would call _Un-Herbivores _behavior; I didn't know your café buddy was your future fiancé. Your father only said you were marrying the Cavallone Boss and when I asked Hibari what he knew of him he…. "Distracted" me from asking further questions but said to make sure you came to that little meeting afterwards." I was going to ask what she meant by 'distracting' but that smirk told me and I shut up quickly with a light blush.

"W-well either way it doesn't matter anymore, I can't lose this bet or it'll ruin my pride as a woman against sexist's acts and such." I sighed lightly as she smirked and nodded at my proclamation and agreed with me.

After she left I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling with an expression of nothing, I felt nothing but emptiness like a black hole filled up my chest.

Did I make the right decision? Or did I make the worst mistake of my life….


	4. Chapter 3

Hiroko's POV

I grunted as the limousine came to a halt in front of a freakishly huge Victorian mansion that is the Cavallone's main home, where Dino is, I thought begrudgingly as I got out and watched as his subordinates take my things from the trunk of the limo and take it up to the large door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to the person who did so, Romario, Dino's right hand man and the man that always came with Dino to the coffee shop was giving me a sympathetic smile before gently nudging my forward towards the large home.

"Come on, Boss is waiting for you inside."  
I sighed but complied, albeit hesitantly.

Once inside I wished I hadn't come at all, and that Shira was here to knock some sense into me. Dino looked incredibly hot and I know he knew what he was doing from that smug smile he had curled on his tempting lips, I was seemingly frozen in my place but I could still notice Romario leave the room with a sly smile. Dino was wearing a loose white button down shirt with four buttons undone and black baggy slacks, he had a beautiful red rose in his hand and seemed to be in a mid-sniff before he noticed me and slipped that smug smile on his luscious lips-wait no way am I thinking that now no way!

I snapped out of my daze and glared at Dino as he came over to me and tucked the rose in my hair.

"Beautiful, just like you." He smiled gently and tucked another piece of hair behind my ear but frowned when I smacked his hand away; I crossed my arms and glared at him as much as I could while he looked so hot.

"Getting a head start on trying to woo me Cavallone?" I huffed as his eyes saddened and let out a tired sigh and motioned for me to follow him; I did so while glancing around the place as we started down a hallway

"Your room is in the east wing near the back, you have a balcony view of the east garden and my room is right around the corner so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. The maids pick up laundry everyone evening at eight o clock sharp…." While he started on about the houses schedule I kept looking around.

Every room looked like it was cleaned every day, I couldn't see a speck of dust or dirt and is decorated modestly but beautifully, the place was also huge much bigger than my own main house but that's not too hard to believe as the Cavallone family is one of the biggest Mafia Family's in the world so it would have to be big.

"Are you listening Hiroko?" He smirked and looked at me from over his shoulder; I glanced at him and nodded curtly making him frown again but say nothing more.

"Alright, here's your room your things are already inside and lunch is in one hour. I hope you like it here." He smiled while I scoffed and walked in the room, giving him one glance before muttered my parting words.

"How can you enjoy time in a prison?" With that I slammed the door in his face and jumped face first into my giant queen sized bed that felt like a thousand feathers.

I am so tired, and sad….

I quickly unpacked my things and sent a text to Shira saying I was settled in which my reply was, _why are you telling me this?_ Which made me sweat drop and reply, _I thought you would like to know is all_ but apparently she didn't really care.

No wonder she's a Cloud Flame user, and married Hibari.

I decided since I had thirty more minutes until lunch I would sneak a peek around the mansion with my spare time. I ended up in the eastern gardens which had a huge pond with white swans swimming around happily, I wanted to feed them when they came up to me but I didn't have anything for them but they did let me pet their heads. It seemed like they were used to human contact because they weren't scared and came up to me as soon as I showed up. I giggled as one poked my cheek with its bill and squawk loudly, I started giggling when he started nudging my pockets which were on my sides which were VERY sensitive. I gently pushed their heads away from my pockets but they kept coming faster and more persistent.

Suddenly they stopped and ran behind me; glancing back I resisted a blush and forced a frown on my face. Dino was there, feeding the swans with bread crumbs in his hand while keeping the bag of crumbs out of the reach of the long necked birds. After giving them enough to keep them busy he sat in the cool grass next to me and handed me some crumbs.

"The Swans love to be hand fed and often cause trouble to those who don't but I thought I told you that already?" He let a small smirk slip on his face as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and glance away.

"I forgot," I huffed in defiance but he only chuckles and nodded.

"Okay then, but I kind of figured you would come here the east gardens are the most beautiful garden in the house." He smiled softly and motioned to the surrounding areas, I felt myself nod and smile softly as well. I yawned lightly and laid back on the soft wild grass and stared at the passing Clouds that reminded me of my fair haired best friend, at least she is to me I don't know what she thinks of our relationship or if we have one, and watch as Dino laid right beside me and do the same.

"You know I can't help but think of Kyoya when I see Clouds." He chuckled while I couldn't resist the smile that crawled on my face and slight nod.

"Yeah I know what you mean whenever I see them I think of Shira, I suppose that's what makes them perfect at being Cloud Guardians right?" I chuckles as he nodded and sat up on his forearms and switch to his right arm to lean close to my face.

"You know, for someone who seems to hate me your awfully kind to me." He smirked as my face flushed and shifted to my side also but facing away from him.

"Don't think much of it; I still hate you for doing this without my permission." I huffed and glared at the grass in front of my crimson face.

I slightly gasped as he flipped me on my back and leaned his forehead on mine; closing his eyes he let out a sigh and gently held my shoulders.

"Hey you're invading my personal bubble now move or I'll-"I was cut off by his lips gently pressing against my own.

I felt him press against me gently but sternly and slowly caress his lips against my own, trying to coax a response but I refused though I desperately wanted to return the gentle and seductive kiss. Now I have had my first kiss before, but that was nothing compared to this kiss. I slid my leg out from under his and slid in between our bodies and press against his chest to show him I wasn't happy though it was a lie in a way, I felt him sigh and slowly release my lips and look at me with the sadist eyes I had ever seen. I held back a gulp as he sat up and lowered his head and mutter an apology and get up and leave slowly. I was stunned still and just laid there even as the swans started eating the crumbs he had given me out of my slack hand though the tickle snapped me out of my daze but it was a while longer before I got up and headed to lunch.

I still wonder why he kissed me, it wasn't until after that awkward lunch did my anger reach my head and I called Shira pissed as hell.

Shira's POV

I groaned from my spot on the couch, Hibari laying over me as he ravaged my neck in painful but pleasing bites and rough kisses. However I groaned in annoyance next as I felt my phone vibrate in my skirts pocket, I heard him mumble ignore it but I ignored him and answered it though he didn't stop his actions which made it hard to speak correctly.

"What is it?" I grunted as his bit my collar bone hard.

"It's me Hiroko," she sounded pretty ticked off but so was I, even as I ran my fingers through my husband's soft yet spiky hair.

"What do you want and make it quick or I'll slice you to pieces for wasting my time." I growled, but not at her my Skylark squeezed my ass roughly and bit my ear.

That actually hurt a little.

"Sorry, it's just Dino kissed me and I liked it and now I am ticked because he did it on purpose I know that!" She huffed and I heard a soft thud which probably means she fell off of whatever she was sitting on.

"I am okay!" she shouted and I sighed but it hitched in my throat when Hibari licked my ear.

"Ah, then seduce him back then leave him hanging ah!" I suddenly shouted as he bit my very hard on the neck, I felt the warm blood slide down my neck but slightly moaned as he licked it up.

"Hey are you okay?" She sounded concerned but I said yes and she accepted that.

"Well, that's actually not a bad idea. Hey didn't you use that on Hibari when you were in high school together?" I closed my eyes as I felt Hibari stop his ministrations and slowly raise his head to look at me with an evil glint in his eyes, I felt the need to kill Hiroko now….

"Oh, I have to go but thanks for the help Shira I'll talk to you later okay?" She seemed much happier and it annoyed me.

"Whatever when we meet next I will kill you." I growled out making her whimper and hang up.

"So you did that on purpose did you now?" he smirked widely like a carnivore getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"You did the same to me only you tried to finish what you started every time, now shut up."  
I huffed and grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss, silently vowing to kill Hiroko Miyachi later on if he lets me live…..


	5. Chapter 4

Hiroko's POV

I quietly walked out of my room with a plan.

Now it's been about three days since that umm kiss and I've been using that time to think of a plan even though he's still trying to woo me still.  
But anyways as I said I've been thinking of a plan and I have one now, first I changed into a new outfit I borrowed from Shira.

At first I was curious about how and why she got this, I asked her to get me a new outfit to, 'surprise' Dino with but instead of buying one she gave me one of hers. When I asked her why she bought it she smirked at me with that smirk that tells me I don't want to know.

It is a Japanese styled dress, sort of.

It was REALLY short; I can't bend down to much or move because it will show my underwear. It was made like a Kimono wrap but was sown together so it only looked like a wrap and with no sash, it had a red dragon on the back, the dip in the dress was very deep and showed quite a bit of my endowed cleavage. On top of that I wore high heels with straps around my feet, to cover myself until I need to take it off I wore a large black trench coat.

To start my plan I intercepted Dino's lunch and said I was going there and I'd take it to him myself, they did so with a smile and missed my devilish smirk.

Sneaking into his office he was knee deep in paper work and so into it he didn't even notice me at all, and even better was he was alone. I came over to him and laid his lunch on the desk, snapping him out of his daze and look up at me, smiling brightly when he saw me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He inquired as he raised a brow at the lunch I brought.

"I saw your cook getting ready to deliver it to you and since I said I was going to your office I would take it for her." I smiled and walked around his desk and sat on the edge that had no papers on it, he leaned back on his chair and raised both brows way up high.

"Why would you want to see me, not that I am upset about it though I am glad to see you." He smiled gently and leaned on his hand. Yeah you will be soon….

"I got bored pretty much, thought I'd see what your next plan to seduce me was. Man it's hot can I take off my coat?"  
He started to eat his sandwich but nodded not looking at me so I took my time to slip it off and lay it on the back of his chair. Noticing my movement he glanced at me mid chew and started sputtering with a major blush and spat his chewed food everywhere, trying to say something but I couldn't understand it at all, while he examined my body with giant fish like eyes. I slightly smirked and crossed my legs, the cool silk material rode up my thighs even more which drew his attention quickly but tried to keep his gaze at my face but failing badly.

"You, what are you-ah um what are you doing?" He stuttered out looking away from me altogether finally, taking a drink of his water though he went to fast and it ran down the sides of his face.

I smirked and crossed my arms under my breast pushing them up a little more which drew his attention even as he tried to dry off his shirt which had gotten wet from the water.

"You see Dino, I was thinking and well. Maybe it's not such a bad thing were getting married." I began, watching as his eyes start to wonder south causing me to inwardly growl like a feral lioness about to rip him to pieces.

"So I decided to submit to my…feelings for you." I smirked and grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me, watching as he stumbled out of his chair, falling forward but somehow stopping himself but his head landed on my shapely legs. Immediately he jerked back but not very far as I still held his tie in my slim hand, looking into my eyes as I pulled his face up towards mine slowly by his black tie.

I uncrossed my legs and gently ran it against his leg, watching his blush increase and slowly close his eyes and lean towards my own face a smirk slipped on my face as right before he touched my lips I slammed my other leg right in between his legs as hard as I could. Eyes snapping open and groaning loudly he fell right down on his back like he had been kicked in the chest, legs held tightly against his chest he assumed the fetal position on his back while I stood up and slipped my coat back on and glared down at his pathetic form, feeling the pang in my chest but choosing to push it aside and continue to do what I came to do.

"This is what's going to happen if you try something like what you did at the pond." I told him in the coldest voice I could muster up, it helps that Shira is good practice just by listening to her tone of voice. I saw the hurt in his eyes, from both the physical pain and the mental pain I just inflicted on him.

I ignored it the best I could and left without a word….

I sent the dress back to Shira, the next day I called her to see if it got to her and to thank her. When I called her she answered out of breath slightly.

"Hello?" She huffed lightly, I blinked and took a sip of water and sat on my bed.

"It's me Hiroko Shira, are you okay you seem out of breath?" I questioned softly and heard her even out her breath.

"I am fine, I got the dress back a little while ago today." She nearly growled, I stiffened thinking I did something wrong.

"Um, yes I was calling to thank you and ask if you got it." I said hesitantly and waited as she took a few to answer.

"The dress is too small for me now but it fits you much better, you should have kept it." She growled this time making me huff in annoyance.

"You never said to keep it! Why are you so angry it's a nice dress but I doubt I'll wear it ever again!" I huffed but froze when I heard several thumping sounds. A few minutes later when the thumping stopped Shira finally spoke and told me she was alive.

"I got that three or four years ago for Hibari's birthday and he forgot about it but when he got the mail and saw it he remembered it and tried to get me to wear it again." She huffed and took a breath before continuing.

"And well he got it on me, when you called I was able to throw him off of me and escape but he's trying to break down the door…."  
"Oh my god do you need help?" I asked, unsure on what to do.  
"By the time you get here you won't want to be, damn this dress is tight, my flutes gone damn…." She seemed to forget I was there and I heard Hibari speak in the background.  
"Shira, if you think that this door can protect you your wrong. I will get in and take what's mine you might as well open up or I'll Bite you to death harder than I was going to do before." I could hear the amusement and the smirk in his voice. So he does Bite her to Death, just in the kinky kind of way….  
"I have to go, if the dress comes out in one piece I'll be sending it back to you and then I'll slice you to pieces for this…." She hung up before I had the chance to protest.

Three days later I got the dress back and it was in good condition but I also got a nasty letter from Shira and a very happy letter from Hibari that he probably stuck it in there without her knowledge….

(Hey guys I am sorry for the lack of updates on my Psycho-Pass story I just don't have a muse for it so I cant write it out right now, I do wanna start a D. Grey Man story, it'll be short like this one and might go through the entire story just like a few missions then maybe finish it up not long after but it might end up being longer than this one dunno for sure. Hope you like this review for more faster~)


	6. Chapter 5

Hiroko's POV

I yawned and walked to my room, the day was long and I wanted to sleep. But that sleep would be an awkward one, as when I opened my door my jaw dropped at the sight I was given.  
Roses and lots of them. COVERING my entire room and BED…. Oh the bed, at the pillow was a bundle of roses with a note on top.  
Walking over, careful not to step on the thousands of rose petals, I gently picked up the note and read it out loud to myself.

"I am sorry for hurting you like I did, I let my emotions take over and I did something I shouldn't have without your permission and I humbly apologize for doing so. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for I meant you no harm. Love Dino…." I was silent but lifted the roses to my nose and sniffed, letting the gentle scent of roses sift into my nostrils. I sighed slowly and sat on my bed, tossing the roses away I shoved my head in the pillow and screamed in it, the muffled sounds still sounded loud in my ears.

_I am going to kill him_…. Were my only thought when I passed out.

Stupid Dino, why do you have to be SO sweet!?

Next Day

When lunch came, I didn't know what to do.

I remembered my conversation with Shira this morning….

_"WHAT DO I DO SHIRA THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST ROMANTIC SWEETEST THING EVER!" I pretty much screamed into the phone, after a moment of her checking to see if I was done she spoke._

_ "One, calm down. Two, that's what he wants so don't show that he got to you." She sighed._

_ "Alright…I'll try…."_

I swallowed deeply and walked out to the gardens, Dino and Romario were waiting on the table. The lunch was already served, I was late. "Welcome Miss Miyachi." Romario smiled gently along with Dino who looked hesitant still.

"Thank you, Romario. Hello… Dino." I forced out, he seemed reluctant but nodded back at me.

"Well enjoy your lunch I have a have few things to do." Romario smiled and bowed lightly before leaving us alone….

Damn it he did that on purpose, sneaky old man….

We ate in awkward silence, at least for the first five minutes. Then he tried to make conversation.  
"How did you sleep?" He asked quietly.

"I slept, well. You?" I also questioned quietly, he slightly smiled and nodded lightly.

"Same how was your morning? I was gone all morning at meetings."  
"Awkward, hard to explain why the room was covered in roses and rose petals." I sighed slightly and looked away.

"Oh, so you got my note then?" He looked up from his meal as I sipped my glass of water.  
"I…did yes." I nodded and lowered my gaze.

"Oh, I see." He looked crestfallen but gulped and looked up again with new found hope.

"What do you say?" He pleaded gently.

I stiffened lightly and lowered the glass gently, unsure as to what to say but he urged me once more and I broke.

"I don't want to forgive you, I want to say I hate you and refuse to marry you, to ever love you but it every time I do it hurts so much. And I can't stand it one bit." I felt like I was on the verge of tears and when he whispered my name I stood up and ran to my room. I heard him shout my name and jump up being the clumsy fool he is, splashed his drink all over him and tripped on his own feet and fell on the ground with a groan.

I kept running as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me, locking it tightly and I fell against my bed and cried hard. Not holding it back I let my tears flow freely, hearing Dino knocking on my door begging to be let in I merely ignored him and silenced my sobs until he finally left and I quickly passed out crying still.

The next morning when I woke, the maid said that Dino had left on a mission and would not return for a few days….


	7. Chapter 6

Hiroko's POV

I groaned loudly when I felt someone shaking me awake, I finally got up when I felt them poke my sides.  
"What?" I shouted but froze at the very peeved looking Shira.

"Um what are you-""Cavallone and Hibari were sent out on a joint mission and haven't returned." She cut me off and spoke dully.

I felt frozen and just sat there and stared at Shira in shock.

Dino has been gone for the past week but the reason why…. I felt cold, like the world just stopped moving and frozen over. Was he okay was he hurt was he alive? I froze on alive and felt a pang in my chest and then a harsh tug like my insides were being pulled out of me.

I snapped out of it when Shira snapped her fingers at me, looking up at her annoyed face I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry," I trialed off and looked back up at her stoic face.

"We are going to Verona where they were last seen and look for them."  
"Did the Vongola Boss send you?"  
"I don't work for him I am doing this of my own accord, the Vongola Boss sent that moron Baseball Player and Bomb Boy."  
Gokudera and Yamamoto…

"When do we leave?"

She took me to a plane and said it was Hibari's company's privet jet, I asked her if it was okay to take it but she said Kusakabe was flying it which made me think yes it was okay to take it.

We flew to Verona in silence while I thought about Dino and that if he dies…. So will I inside….

Verona Italy

Once Shira finished her recon of where Dino and Hibari were last spotted we went in and took a look around, it was an old warehouse that held some crates full of guns.

"Yeah I think this is the place, Hibari said they were going to bust some gun smugglers that were attacking allied families around Verona and Sawada finally decided to do something about it when negotiations failed and they attacked another Vongola base and stole more weapons to attack us and allied families." Shira spoke blandly and pulled her Black Flute out as suddenly men with guns ran out from behind the giant crates and pointed at us.

"These guys beat Hibari and Dino?" I blinked and pulled out my own weapon, a long silver Naginata with a jagged edged blade. We stood back to back as they lifted their guns but stopped at the sound of clapping, a tall man with well-trimmed black hair and blue eyes smirked as he walked closer to us in front of the guns in a pristine black suit.

"Such beautiful ladies coming for such crass men." He smiled lecherously as he eyed us up and down, I felt Shira growl low as he did which only made me smirk wider and prepare my Naginata.

"Such a disgusting man to capture such attractive men." I earned a smirk from Shira and a scowl from the Mafioso Boss; at least he looked like the Boss as they did what he said.

"Fire at will then boys, we don't need any more hostages despite their beauty." With that he was gone and they lifted their guns once more but this time they fired, on nothing.

Looking around in panic they didn't notice us in the air above them, but they did when we slashed down at them and started slicing through them with little trouble, in a few short minutes they were all either dead or out cold.

"Let's go." Shira said quietly, cleaning her flutes edge with one of the dead man's clothes.

"It's amazing you can fight so easily with such a short weapon." I commented idly with a slight smile, she gave me a glance but once she was done she started towards where the man from before left, I followed quietly.

The thing with Shira is its best just to follow without a word since it is rare she would even allow anyone other than Hibari to even be NEAR her let alone go with her ANYWHERE.

After a few of minutes we found a steal door bolted shut, it was very easy to break it down with my Naginata combined with my Storm Flames. Kicking it down we ran in and both of us were NOT happy about what we saw.

That man sat on a crate in front of Hibari and Dino, who were sitting on the ground back to back chained to each other and bruises covering their faces, Dino was unconscious but Hibari was up and looked pissed as hell from that demonic glare on his face. I felt my heart break at the blood sliding down the side of his face.

"Oh seems like you got past my men just like this annoying Cloud Guardian and pathetic Cavallone Boss." He sighed dramatically and waved his hands.

"No matter I'll simply beat you with my power as I did with these two here." He jumped off the crate and lit the Gold Ring on his middle finger with bright Sky Flames.

Shira and I exchanged glances and lit our own, hers with Cloud mine with Storm.

I opened my box and so did that man, my Storm Horse against his Sky Snake.

My Horse, I call him Arashi, he's a large Clydesdale with a mane and tail of Storm Flames and body pure black. His snake was a lot bigger than my horse, looks like a rattle snake as when it shook its Sky Flamed tail it made a rattle sound, its entire body was coated in Sky Flames including its giant fangs. The gold and brown painted scales shimmered with the Sky Flames as the giant snake slithered around the STILL unknown man with a hiss.

"Oh by the way Hibari who is this guy again?" Shira asked plainly, pointing at the snake man as his fumed in what seemed to be embarrassment and fury.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM AND STILL ATTACK ME OUT OF KNOW WHERE!?" He pretty much screamed.  
  
"Probably because we didn't care." I offered up but that only made his irk mark bigger.

"MY NAME IS CRAIG BRANCO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD REMEMBER THAT BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He flailed his arms, bright red from anger and embarrassment since we had NO idea who he was until like two seconds ago.

"Whatever, let's go." Shira mumbled and spun her flute in her hand and got ready for him.

"I'll take the snake you take this guy!" I shouted over the loud hiss of the Sky Snake.

"Aapep kill them all!" He growled out and pointed at us.

Figures he would name that monster after an Egyptian monster, I thought bitterly as Shira jumped away and I jumped on Arashi who galloped out of the way of the giants snake attack. As soon as his head hit the ground he coiled around and shot at Arashi and I. Arashi lit his hoofs with stronger Storm Flames and slammed his hoofs on the snakes head making it burn and slam into the ground.

As soon as the snakes head made contact with the ground his tail slid around and slapped us into the wall, falling with a groan and I gasped as Arashi bit the back of my shirt and pulled me up, dragging me out of the way as the Snakes head slammed into where I just stood.

Damn this thing is fast, I thought as I swung into Arashi's back and jumped into the side of the wall.  
"Now rising side kick!" I ordered, Arashi neighed loudly as his flames increased and quickly jumped off the wall and slammed his hoofs into the side of the snakes head HARD.

It slammed into the ground but as its tail flicked up I saw the flames burn strongly and started to shake, and rattle loudly….

"Sky Wave!" I heard Craig shout but I didn't have time to look, a wave of Sky Flames was flying at me.

Arashi quickly avoided but more kept coming faster and faster, at this pace Arashi won't be able to keep dodging. Suddenly after the fifth wave Arashi bucked me off his back as a wave hit him HARD and made him fall to the ground.  
As I was falling I felt rope wrap around my body and pull me away from where I was going to fall, on a busted crate with broken wood splinters pointing up at me almost saying- "fall on me I won't hurt come on," but this whip has other ideas.

Before I could look back I felt my back make contact with a hard chest and arms wrap around my waist holding me tightly against the chest, looking up I gasped at the handsome man's bloody yet smiling face.

"I am glad my Principessa is safe but you shouldn't have come it is too dangerous." His soft smile change into a serious one, I growled and pulled out of his arms roughly.

"You've got some nerve to say that after what I've gone through to find YOU and you have the nerve to tell me that you didn't want me to come? I don't think so you're the one who got your ass handed to you and don't even say thank you! What kind of a man are you-you know what I don't care just stay out of my way-Arashi!" I shouted and moved away from him as my horse pushed out of the debris that had fallen on him away and galloped back to me.

I glared at a despondent Dino and jumped on and attacked Aapep once more, ignoring his cry's to stop and wait but there wasn't anything to wait for, Aapep had stopped using his attack I needed to move fast.

I had Arashi slam his head into the ground once more and jumped into his head; spinning my staff I stabbed the back of the head. The snake hissed and shook me off its head sending me towards the wall but once more a wipe wrapped around my body and pulled me back into Dino's arms with a growl.  
"Again really?" I huffed and pulled back out of his arms, he sighed tiredly and scratches his head looking away.

"I know you hate me tight now but it would be MUCH easier to fight this thing with each other's help." He offered hesitantly and at first I was going to say no but he gave me this absolutely shy and ADORABLE smile and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"O-okay you can help…." I whispered in hope he wouldn't hear but of course he did because he gave me that dorky shit eating grin and got his bull wipe ready.

He opened his box and my jaw dropped at the pure white sky stallion that popped out of the small box, Arashi flew over and nuzzled his snout against the white horses. I watched with a deadpan glare while Dino just smiled brightly.

"Looks like our box weapons like each other!" He grinned once more, my eye twitched at the affection they were giving each other. I need to get Arashi a girlfriend….

I called Arashi and we charged at the snake on our horses, each attacking the giant snake with everything they had.

"Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce!" I heard Dino shout as he jumped off his horse and pull his wipe out, lighting it with STRONG Sky Flames. I stopped and watched in amazement as he lashed his wipe at the oncoming oversized snake, the wipe lashed so fast it was more like lights flashing everywhere but as soon as it made contact with the snake it hissed in pain and flew right at us, I smirked as Arashi reared up and slammed his hoofs RIGHT on its head slamming it to the ground HARD and this time, the snake staid down….

Arashi landed by Dino and his Sky horse, I got off but slightly gasped when he hugged me tightly to his bruised chest.  
"Don't EVER do that to me again don't EVER scare me like that." He breathed in my ear hotly making me blush BADLY but still pull away.  
"You're one to talk, come on we have to-never mind." I started but stopped with a sweat drop at the scene before me.  
Hibari held Craig up by his shirt with his tonfa lifted towards his face, Craig's face was bruised and bloody and pretty much looked like someone beat the living shit out of him. Shira was standing there next to Hibari with a bloodied flute….

Oh wow…..

We were able to stop Shira and Hibari from killing Craig so we could get info on the rest of his gang later on, barely, and finally went home after healing their wounds enough that they could travel. The plane ride home with Dino was silent awkward and annoying but we made it back.

Dino tried talking to me once we got home but I ignored him and went to my room and locked the door behind me, Dino knocked on my door trying to get me to answer but I just kept my head buried in the soft pillow. He gave up eventually, and one thought went through my mind when he did.

_Thank god he is safe…._


	8. Chapter 7

Dino's POV

I sighed sadly to myself, the three months are almost done and she's avoided me so much I could never talk to her, she eats alone doesn't come out of her room, I can't take much more of it; it feels like my heart is cracking into pieces….

I give up…  
I got up and left my office, ignoring Romario's calls I went straight to her room, knocking on the door roughly but I heard nothing. Growling in frustration I kicked the door open and stormed inside the bedroom, spotting Hiroko on the bed with bags under her eyes, looking up at me with widened eyes at the sight of her door. Before she could speak I closed the door and walked up to her quickly, grabbing her arm I pulled her into my arms and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

She went stiff in my arms and didn't move which only made my heart ache more; I nuzzled my head in her hair gently and breathed in her intoxication scent of apples and flowers.

"I can't take it anymore Hiroko, you ignore me avoid me and insult me when we do speak…. I understand you don't like what I did but to go this far…. I kind of hoped you just did these things to pay me back for doing this to you but for this long? When we met every morning at the coffee shop you truly seemed to like me and then you just got so angry and I hate myself for doing it to you but I just can't let this go on anymore, I give up. You don't have to marry me, you can leave and I promise I'll still side with your family…." I slightly panted once I was done with my long speech; she was quiet for a moment until I felt her arms slide around my back and her head gently nuzzled my chest.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at her words.

"But I want to stay, forever. It just took me a while to figure that out, to figure out I really do love you despite your idiotic choices." She giggled softly as I finally learned to breath, I smiled so widely and picked her up by her waist and spun her around, relishing in her soft giggle but gasping as I trip on my own foot and fall on the bed, luckily, on my back so she stayed on my chest.

She blushed badly and looked at my equally blushing face; leaning closer to mine I slowly closed in on hers before our faces were inches apart.

I gently kissed her lips, enjoying the feeling of her soft luscious lips against mine. Sliding my hands around her small waist I tilted my head to deepen the soft kiss, hearing her soft moan and feeling her arms slide up my chest and around my neck made my heart pound in my chest like a drum.

I gently licked her lips and she allowed my tongue entrance to her warm mouth, exploring it slowly earning a long moan from my lover. I felt myself shiver when she tangled her hands in my hair and licked my tongue, getting into a war I won and gained more access to her hot cavern. As she moaned loudly for me I flipped us so I was on top and kissed her rougher making her moan louder and tilt her head for better access.

We did things that I would normally be done AFTER marriage, and when I woke up next morning, she was still there….. I have got to start giving up more often!

Shira's POV

These days every time I try and have my fun my damn phone rings, I am going to have to start punishing Hiroko for doing this to me….

Hibari told me to ignore as he tried working my skirt off while licking and kissing my neck.

"If I don't she will keep calling and calling and then you will break my phone again." I muttered as I worked my phone out of my skirt that he was pulling down my legs, managing to slip it out and answer it.

"Shira are you there!?" Hiroko pretty much screamed in my ear making me wince and hold in a moan as Hibari nipped my other ear.  
"I am." I mumbled holding back a moan as he kissed down to my chest, my trench coat was torn open sometime ago leaving me only in my black shirt I wear underneath.

"Are you okay?"  
"Say what you need to before I slice you apart."

"Okay alright, I am marrying Dino and I want you to be my maid of honor!" She was probably grinning from the sound of happiness in her voice, not knowing I was trying to hold back a loud moan when my Skylark ran his hands down my bare thighs.

"Fine can I go now?" I growled out.

"Um yeah just make sure to tell Hibari that Dino wanted to ask if he would be his best man." I nearly snorted but agreed and hung up, growling when Hibari took my phone and threw it across the bedroom.

"If that's broken-""I will buy you a new one; now let me bite you to death." He purred in my ear making me smirk.  
"Alright but you have to be Dino's best man."  
"….What?"

_And they lived happily ever after, the end…._

(THIS WAS SO DAMN CHEESY BUT ITS DONE THERE-)


End file.
